Forever
by hooded-jade
Summary: Today was the beginning of the rest of their lives, together.


***_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO*_**

Forever

Today was the beginning of the rest of her life.

Tenten looked out her window, and saw her perfect day begin to unroll. The sun was already up, and it shone through the window, and made the ground she walked on warm; her favorite feeling. She quietly walked into her bathroom so she could get ready, but she was stopped by a noise coming from the kitchen. She heard someone try to whisper-yell at someone, as to make sure Tenten wouldn't hear them. Tenten immediately brought out her kunai that she always kept with her, but lowered it when she realized that it was only three of her best friends: Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Tenten walked quietly down the stairs, so she could sneak up on them and surprise them. Being small and soft footed was going to work in her favor, except for the fact that as soon as Hinata heard a noise, she turned on her Byakugan, and saw what Tenten was doing.

Being the good friend she was, Hinata winked and turned back around, attempting to help Ino and Sakura try to finish making Tenten's favorite breakfast: cinnamon rolls. As Tenten snuck behind the focused girls, she screamed.

This scared the girls so much, that they practically smacked Tenten in the face. As they realized that it was Tenten who had surprised them, they turned to look at each other with a look of *did we just do that* on their faces.

They helped a laughing Tenten back up and onto her feet, and they quickly started apologizing, while Hinata was standing in the back, giggling to herself.

"Guys, guys, calm down, it's totally fine," Tenten said, trying to reassure the rattled girls.

"But it's totally not! We just hit the bride!" Ino said with her exasperated tone of voice.

Looking at them both, Tenten said, "It's fine. Now let's eat some breakfast to start off this great day."

Dragging the two girls over to the table, she smiled at both of them, and said, "This great day, that will change everything."

Neji awoke to three fully grown boys jumping on his bed to wake him up. After shouting at them to get off of him, he stood up and looked at each of them in the eyes: Naruto, Kiba, and Choji all looked down at their feet, as if they had just gotten scolded by their mothers. Neji was at least thankful that Shikamaru had had the sense not to get involved in the antics of the idiots.

Neji started thinking: today was going to be one of the best days of his life. Why not start it off in an upbeat manner? Neji looked at all of them in the eyes, and decided to bring them down into the dining room for some breakfast. Neji stood in the doorway looking at the four men expectantly. The look that was on their faces was priceless.

"Well, are you coming?" Neji asked, becoming impatient.

"Uh, sure, Neji..." Naruto said, following Neji out the door, followed by the others.

After the girls had all eaten, they went upstairs to get Tenten ready. They had all agreed (except for Tenten, of course) that Tenten should have her hair down, since Neji had only seen her hair down a handful of times.

After about an hour, Tenten's hair looked beautiful; even SHE had to admit it.

"Wow, guys... thanks so much," Tenten said, awestruck.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura all smiled, and blushed.

Hinata spoke first. "It's nothing, really, Tenten. We just want to help you in any way that we can, especially today."

Tenten, smiling, hugged each of them individually. She realized just how lucky she was to have them, always helping her out, and always there for her. It almost brought her to tears, realizing how much she loved having them as her friends.

"Well, let's get that dress on, shall we?" Sakura said, skipping over to the closet where the silky, white kimono was hanging.

After the boys had eaten a huge breakfast, they all wanted to see Neji in his custom-made Hyuuga robes. They all knew how much of a big deal this was for Neji, and Tenten. They all knew how much he loved her, and vice versa. They were perfect for eachother. He had proposed to her before the Fourth Great Ninja War, knowing that they might die. Having both survived the war, they wanted to get married as soon as possible.

Neji laughed as the boys tried to figure out how to get the robes on him, even though Neji knew exactly how to wear them. They insisted on helping, even though they were just making things worse. Knowing that they still had about two more hours until the wedding, Neji just let them struggle.

The soon-to-be bride was already wearing her beautiful white kimono dress, and she refused to come out of the bathroom, in fear that they will get it dirty. So she took it off. Hanging it back up on the hanger, she walked out of the bathroom. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata looked utterly surprised, because they thought that she must not have liked the kimono. Smirking slightly, she held up the dress.

"Guys, it's fine. I just didn't want to get in ruined before the wedding," she reassured them.

"O-okay. We just might want to f-finish up everything soon, b-because we have to leave soon," Hinata stuttered.

Looking at the clock, she realized that there was only an hour until they had to leave. Thankfully, the wedding would be taking place at the Hyuuga compound, which wasn't very far away from Tenten's home. She would have to tell the servants that she was there, to make sure Neji didn't see her until the moment they got married. She wanted to see the look on his face when he saw her, in her beautiful dress that she had borrowed from Ino.

Looking from left to right, she asked the girls, "Should we just leave now? Or...?"

Hinata's eyes suddenly brightened as she said yes.

"Then let's hurry and get there!" Sakura said.

Neji, fully clothed now, was pacing back and forth in his room. He was anxious for the wedding to begin. He was worried that she would leave him, and worried that she wouldn't get here on time. She wasn't always known for being on time, and this worried him greatly. All of his relatives approved of her, but she could still be judged by them because of her behavior.

The other boys had already left to get themselves ready, so Neji was alone, with no one to talk to. He was thinking to himself, worrying and stressing himself out as usual. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Curious, he walked over to the door to see who it was.

He was surprised to see a blushing Hinata standing at the door.

"Lady Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Slowly looking up, she responded. "I'm just here to make sure that you don't see Tenten before the wedding. She's here."

Neji sighed a sigh of relief. Now that she was here, he had no need to worry about her being here on time. What she said next made him more anxious.

"Oh, um, t-there's about ten more minutes until y-you are summoned," she added.

With wide eyes, he asked, "And Tenten?"

"O-oh, she's going to c-come in about t-ten minutes after y-you are summoned."

Sighing he nodded, and closed the door with a quick thank you.

He sat down on the bed, not knowing what to do. He was so nervous, and he had never been nervous before in his life. This feeling was something new to him, and he knew that once he saw Tenten, everything would be okay.

She was completely ready, and she was sitting in her new room with her bridesmaids, Hinata being the maid of honor (partially because she was from the main household, and her not being the maid of honor could be taken badly). Everyone was casually talking amongst each other, except for Tenten. She was sitting on the couch with Sakura, and she hadn't said a word after she finished getting ready. She didn't realize how nervous she would be on the best day of her life.

Looking around, she saw how happy everyone seemed to be, and realized that she should be as happy as they were. She knew that, once she saw him, everything would be alright.

After being told by Lady Tsunade that Tenten would be coming in at any moment, he immediately composed himself. He didn't want to be seen as nervous or scared by Tenten, or anyone that had come to see the wedding.

Shikamaru, who could always see right through him, leaned over to Neji and said, "Bro, calm down, it's gonna be okay."

Not knowing what to say, he looked over his shoulder and nodded to Shikamaru. Neji was glad that he had made Shikamaru his best man. He was looking down at his feet when he heard the doors open to the chapel.

When he looked up, he was completely taken aback.

He saw the most beautiful girl in the world, walking down the aisle. She was barely recognizable as the woman he loved most. Her chocolate brown hair was down, and curled, and she was wearing a white kimono, that framed her beautiful body perfectly. He was speechless, as he watched her walk down the aisle. Since her father had passed away when she was young, all eyes were on her. But one set of eyes were on Neji- Tenten's.

Blushing nervously, she walked down the aisle, and tried not to trip over her own two feet. For the first time in a long while, she actually was too shy to look up. But, after a few steps, she realized that this was her time to shine- she proudly held her head up, and looked at Neji, who was looking straight back at her. This gave her a sudden boost of confidence, and she kept walking. She let her eyes stray to both sides, realizing that everyone was looking directly at her.

Just keep walking, and don't trip, she told herself.

This was going to be the best day of her life, dammit, whether she wanted it to be or not.

As she neared him, he finally realized that his dreams were coming true.

"I do."

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride," Tsunade, with a wide grin spread across her face, said.

The newlyweds looked into eachothers eyes, each knowing what the other was thinking.

Together….. forever.


End file.
